A Visit
by BellumTerra
Summary: Kaliningrad has a secret, and not wanting to hide it, goes to visit his uncle, Prussia. What will the reaction be? Possible OOCness. OC's inclueded. Mild OCXPrussia Oneshot.


**(A/N:Ok, I know you probably don't like OCs even if you're reading this, but deal with it. I have a ton. And, as always, I do not own Hetalia. I only own my character, Kaliningrad.)**

Kalin felt the cold november air against him, as he trudged through the snow. He loved the snow, but he loved warm places even more. He was going to visit Prussia, whom he called his uncle. Adgusting his scarf, he found his way to Germany's house. Knocking on the door, he waited for an answere.

"Hallo?" Germany asked, opening the door.

"Privyet, Germany! Can I see uncle Prussia?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Germany nodded.

"You don't always have to ask, you know." Germany said.

"I know, but I've been told its more polite, da?" Kalin had replied, smiling. He walked inside the house, removing his snow-covered boots and setting them by the front door.

"Ja, I guess..." Germany said, watching as Kalin walked down to the basement.

Kalin stepped into the warm basement, feeling much better. The cold and snow was kind of unwanted, due to the fact he lived so far up north.

"Privyet, uncle Prussia!" Kalin said, waving slightly. He set his scarf on the coat hanger, smiling.

"Kalin!" Prussia ran up and hugged his nephew, happily.

"You came to see the awesome me, all the way from Russia?" Prussia looked very proud, as always.

"Da, I guess." Kalin said. He sat down on the couch, trying to warm up.

"I wanted to talk to you about something..." he said, looking down slightly.

"Like what?" Prussia asked, sitting next to his nephew. He looked a bit serious, wondering what it could be.

"I was just wondering... have you ever felt so confused you don't know what to do?" Kaliningrad looked at Prussia, a little confused.

"Eh... nein, why?" Prussia kept smiling a bit.

"I'm feeling that way now..." Kalin said, trying to remain a bit calm.

"Why?" Prussia asked, putting an arm around his nephews shoulder.

"I've been hiding something for a few centuries... even uncle Russia doesn't know... I wanna tell someone, so can you keep a secret?" Kalin asked, looking his uncle in the eyes.

"Ja! Ofcourse, Kalin!" Prussia said, enthuisiastically.

"I... erm..." Kalin started to unbutton his jacket, as Prussia's face tinted pink. Then he saw what Kalin was doing.

"Oh, mein... Gott..." Prussia said, his jaw dropping slightly. Kalin, or should I say, Kali, took her jacket off and tossed it onto the floor.

"Erm... I... I'm a..."

"Mein Gott, Kalin! You're a girl!" Prussia said, pointing at Kali. Kali nodded, her cheeks tinted a pink color from embaressment.

"I'm sorry I hid it..."

"Its ok, Kali..." Prussia said. Kali blinked, looking at her uncle.

"Why is it ok?" She asked, blinking.

"You needed to keep it from that Russian creep or he'd hurt you, right?" Prussia asked. Kali nodded, smiling a bit.

"So... now I won't have to hide it from you..." Kali said, scooting closer to Prussia. Prussia smirked, gently tilting her head with his hand. He leaned closer to her, giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Now it won't feel so awkward..." Prussia said, laughing slightly. Kali felt like she was going to faint, having never been kissed before.

"So, no more secrets." Prussia said, smiling. He lied down on the couch, closing his eyes. Kali blinked slightly, but giggled and took the jacket from the floor and placed it ontop of Prussia, using it as a blanket. Prussia opened one eye, looking at his niece. He closed it again, smiling.

"West would have a fit if he knew you were a girl." Prussia joked. Kali sighed.

"I know." she said, facepalming. Prussia laughed slightly, petting Kali's head.

"So, what is your real name?" Prussia asked, smirking.

"Demitria. Demitria Fedorovskaya..." she replied, smiling. She let her head lie ontop of Prussia's chest, falling asleep. Prussia felt a small bit of blush tint his cheeks, but he closed his eyes aswell and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Germany walked in, and looked at the two. He stared for a minute and then exited the room, giving the couple a while to sleep.

"Burr... its cold..." he muttered, walking off.

**(A/N:Ok, I have writers block and its one AM. This is what happens, ok? XDDD Anyways, review and make Kali very happy, da~!)**


End file.
